vinland_monogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
CD-V1291N "Stardust Resonance"
Stardust Resonance, with a full name CD-V1291N "Stardust Resonance" is a First Generation Stratos Resonance Device owned by Hoshino Kazuki. It was the second SRD to be built, with the first SRD to be built is VK-SA00X "Heart Resonator". As such, Stardust Resonance and Heart Resonator could be called as "The Original Two". Summary It was after the success of VK-SA00X "Heart Resonator" that the Guild Alliances want to make a new Stratos Resonance Device Unit. Using the basic system used inside Heart Resonator, the second SRD Unit Building Project begun, and it has a different name code : CD-V1291N "Stardust Resonance". With a new, powered up processor unit, with a Dual Core system replacing Special Core that couldn't be made at the time Stardust Resonance was being built, the researcher tried to make Stardust Resonance a stronger and better Device than Heart Resonator, but it was failed as Special Core System used for Heart Resonator had a far better performance and power efficiency. Because of this, the project was halted until the new Special Core finished to be made. It was the first SRD that was succeed to use "Copied unique Script", with it's script, "Virginity Saint" is a copy of Sonia's unique Script "Divide Zero". Appearance In it's inactivated form, Stardust Resonance takes the form of a white-colored bracelet with many gold-colored lines forming a unique pattern. It has a crystal, but not only functions as an additional decoration, but the crystal itself is the said special core that is also used in Heart Resonance. Abilities * Speed Merchant Script : Speed-based Script. It allows Hoshino to move with much greater speed and agility compared to normal humans. It stimulate Hoshino's body to produce more adrenaline hormone, increased heart rate, and increased reflex. * Copied Unique Script - Virginity Saint : A unique script copied from Sonia's unique Script "Divide Zero". It has the same function with Divide Zero, allows Hoshino to use a kind of beam, white in color, with an ability to destroy the bond of magical energy and any energy converted from magical energy. Because of this, like Sonia, Hoshino also could breakthrough any magical defense and repel any magical attack. * Virginity Saint "Code : Angel" : A Script born from patching Virginity Saint when this Device reaches it's Ultimate Drive. It has one ability : ** Code : Angel - Stopping Morph : A unique ability with a similar effect to Sonia's Divide Zero Eclipse. But unlike Divide Zero Eclipse that resulted from Sonia's Eclipse Ability, this ability is just a Script Patch. It has the ability to destroy energy stored inside a Device, excluding CD-V1291N "Stardust Resonance", to stop them from moving, knocking them out. But it's revealed that because this effect is a Script Patching, it could not affect Sonia and her device as she is a true Eclipse Driver and the Second Eclipse Driver (with the first one is Thoma Avenir, Sonia's Father). Forms Stardust Resonator To be added. Stardust Resonator - Cast Off To be added Stardust Resonator - ArchAngel : Seraph To be added Equipment Stardust Blade Stardust Blade is the weapons innate of Stardust resonance. Divided in various forms where each form has its own names. 1. Sword Mode : Vorpal 2. Gun Mode : Dragons 3. Arch Mode : Sagitarium 4. Lance Mode : Hanagiri 5. Dual Blade Mode : Vorpal Calibur